


The Surface

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black thought he was the only mermaid who went to the surface to watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number that represented an AU setting.

They met entirely by accident because they both had a habit of sneaking to the surface. Black had shrieked at the sight of another head breaking the surface while he was lying on a rock watching the stars, but N had looked amused.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” N said.

“…okay,” Black squeaked.

N didn’t say anything to him. Black tried to keep watching the stars, but he kept glancing over at N. N was very pretty, with his long green hair braided back with kelp, and his eyes as blue as the daytime sky. Black wondered how heavy N’s hair was; he’d never realised that hair could be so heavy when you were above water, so Black had cut his short.

He didn’t say anything, but dipped his fin in the water as the bright colourful temporary bursts of stars humans had created shot into the sky with an almighty shrieking sound. He tried to watch them, he’d come here to see how beautiful they were, but he couldn’t stop looking over at how the different colours illuminated N’s face.

“Do you come up here often?” Black asked when the show was over.

“No, but I had to see,” N replied. His eyes met Black’s. “Do you?”

Black nodded, nervously touching his short hair.

“I think that looks good,” N said. “It must also be convenient for when you’re sprinting.”

“Oh, yeah,” Black replied. “Um. I have to get back, before anybody notices but — but will I see you again?”

N studied Black’s face. “Yes, I think so. I like it up here.”

Black nodded, flushing in excitement before he dove back into the water. He swam home very quickly and wondered how much White would tease him for having met such a pretty boy.


End file.
